freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
We Done Son
"We Done Son" is the ninth episode of the second season of Fresh Off the Boat. It first aired on December 1, 2015. Synopsis Jessica and Honey's friendship hits a rough patch after an argument about the investment property. Louis's old friend Barry overstays his welcome. And Eddie starts a part-time job working for DMX. Plot Eddie wants to get a necklace for Alison's birthday but it's too expensive, so he gets a job as a babysitter. Meanwhile, Louis' old college roommate, Barry comes to visit, but Jessica has the suspicion that he's only coming to ask him for money. Meanwhile, Honey proposes to Jessica that they both attend a housing customer service seminar, but Jessica refuses because being naturally arrogant she dislikes seminars. Jessica breaks up her friendship with Honey as retaliation for Honey not believing Madame Xing's predictions to avoid putting a certain house on the market for 3 months. Honey meanwhile becomes agitated that ever since they met, all Jessica did for her was trash all her opinions and insult her. At first, Jessica is proud of having cut Honey off out of pride, but then she sees Grandma Huang watching "Wheel of Fortune" all by herself, and after talking with Grandma about why she's so lonely, Jessica realizes that Grandma is an old lonely woman who has no friends all because she was (and still is) too impatient or selfish. Jessica, fearing that she will grow up to be lonely when she's as old as Grandma, immediately runs back to Honey pretending that their argument never happened, who shoos her away complaining she's fed up with Jessica's shallowness. Instead of apologizing, Jessica says she forgives ''Honey, and so Honey again kicks Jessica out of her house. Meanwhile, Louis and Barry are having lunch together at Cattleman's, but soon Barry starts begging Louis to invest in a business that sells used products. Louis politely refuses, claiming he already invested all his money as capital for his steakhouse, and that Barry's ideas aren't too bright. Barry however won't stop begging. Jessica is left disappointed that now she doesn't have any friends, and runs to Louis for advice. Louis, also concerned about this, advises that she go apologize to Honey. Jessica resorts to attending the housing seminar that Honey kept mentioning, and apologizes, which Honey accepts, so they hug. Then the seminar's manager makes a bigoted comment that he hates seeing 2 women of a different race (Asian and White) hug. In the meantime, Louis kicks Barry out of his house and orders him to leave, and Barry lashes out at him with insults as he leaves. At the end, Jessica goes along with Honey's request to sell the house already, but they are ordered by the housing safety inspector that legally speaking, they must wait 3 months since there is the health hazard of black mold. Jessica then makes a comeback to Honey, "We just got Xing-ed". Cast Main Cast *Randall Park as Louis Huang *Constance Wu as Jessica Huang *Hudson Yang as Eddie Huang *Forrest Wheeler as Emery Huang *Ian Chen as Evan Huang *Lucille Soong as Jenny Huang (credited as Grandma Huang) *Chelsey Crisp as Honey Recurring Cast *Isabella Alexander as Alison Olsen *Prophet Bolden as Walter Stone *Evan Hannemann as Dave Selby (credited as Barefoot Dave) *Trevor Larcom as Trent Masterson *Dash Williams as Brian Pew Guest Cast *J.B. Smoove as Barry *Eric Edelstein as Jerry *June Angela as Madame Xing *John Ross Bowie as Lance *DMX as himself Trivia *Eddie tells DMX that he looks older in person; this is because the 44 year old DMX is playing his 24 year old 1995 self without any de-aging. Errors/Inconsistencies *Barry claims that the website business he is starting up is called "Ebay", implying that Barry's "dumb idea" would grow to be the successful Ebay. However, this episode takes place after Thanksgiving 1995; by this time, Ebay was already online and active, having been launched on September 3, 1995. Quotes Gallery Eddie inside DMX's house.jpg Eddie (2x9).jpg Eddie Huang (2x9).jpg Eddie and DMX.jpg DMX meets Eddie Huang.jpg DMX & Eddie Huang.jpg DMX and Eddie.jpg Eddie meets DMX.jpg DMX meets Eddie.jpg Eddie & DMX (We Done Son).jpg DMX & Eddie (We Done Son).jpg Eddie DMX.jpg Eddie Huang and DMX.jpg Eddie-DMX-WeDoneSon.jpg DMX's Greenhouse.jpg Eddie & DMX.jpg DMX & Eddie.jpg Eddie Huang & DMX.jpg We Done Son.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2